Give Me Something to Believe
by Modern Physics
Summary: The mind itself is a powerful thing and she knew that. She knew it all too well. Morgana, oneshot.


She walked down the long corridor, her dark purple dress following behind. It was cold, but not unbearably so. The tall, stained-glass windows were filtering in the last rays of a golden, autumn sun as she rounded the corner and proceeded down the narrow stone stairway. Flames swayed nervously as she sped past the hanging torches, descending deeper and deeper down into the tower. Sooner or later she would reach the bottom and begin to make her way across the grounds.

She never really minded being alone, despite the impression she often gave to others. She preferred silence to parties and reading to talking for the most part. Social obligations were a necessary part of life for her but they weren't exactly the most important aspect. The mind itself is a powerful thing and she knew that. She knew it all too well.

The grounds were dark and calm. An occasional flicker of light could be seen in the distance but it didn't worry her. Who would stop to ask questions? Especially with her being the King's ward all. _That's what makes it so easy_, she thought to herself as she made her way across an old wooden footbridge, picking up the bottom of her skirt while doing so. She was somewhat overdressed for the occasion but it was typical.

It wasn't long before she heard his voice, the King's, in her head again, loud and clear. _There is no room for magic in my kingdom._ Subconciously, she picked up the pace and grinded her teeth together as she skipped over rocks and twigs, snapping them as she went. Her King may be ignorant and unaware, but she certainly wasn't. It didn't matter if he wanted magic in his kingdom or not for it was already there. She felt it all around her, in the air itself. She could hear it almost, swirling around in her head and infecting her dreams. Suddenly the wind picked up, scattering her hair about her shoulders and throwing it into her face. She could see a lamp in the window across the grounds now, it's faint flame flickering on and off. She wished to turn her mind off, to stop questioning every single one of her actions. However, she decided before she left her quarters that this was the right thing to do. Now was certainly not the time to question her motives or revoke her decision.

Her long, purple gown was catching on the unkept pathway she walked on. The bottom bits of her elegant skirt were torn and frayed, tiny burrs embedded in the delicate fabric. In one swift motion she hiked it up past her ankles in a desperate attempt to move even faster. The sun had just gone down completely and there was little visibility. That one, tiny flame was her anchor, her only hope. Memories of the King's harsh words were barely out of her head before new ones of a different sort tumbled in.

_What if magic isn't something you choose, it chooses you? _It wasn't a very well thought out question, just something that was simply on her mind as of late. The Druid boy happened to bring it to the forefront again she figured. Merlin looked at her curiously although not suspiciously, his eyebrows drawn together in contemplation. The fogginess of her memory began to blur out surrounding noises and scenery, leaving him standing alone in vibrant reds and blues. It was as if he could read her mind and understand the question she dare not ask. It wasn't about the boy, but more about herself and he knew that. _Why are you looking at me like that? _Of course she knew exactly why he looked at her in that manner but she panicked regardless.

Just as the memory began to fade from her mind's eye, she found herself in front of her destination, a modest cabin with it's front door slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly three times. She could hear scuffling from inside, a chair being pushed into a poorly made table, empty bottles clanking around on the floor. Finally, she heard the footsteps leading towards the door itself.

"Morgana? What are you doing here?"

Merlin stood before her, a look of surprise spreading across his features. Behind him Gaius stood up from the table and took a few cautious steps towards her.

"I think," she said slowly, looking him dead in the eye, "that magic has chosen me."


End file.
